After the Dawn
by psychicpixie94
Summary: The Cullens never won the battle to the Volturi at the end of Breaking Dawn. Instead, Nessie and Jacob were forced to go into hiding. Nessie does not know her true identity. This is the story of her decision: human or vampire?
1. Surprise

**After the Dawn**

**Okay. I'm not too sure if I'm good at writing yet, but (deep breath) here goes nothing:**

**Prologue: ****Bella's POV**

We were losing. I could feel it. Everyone was putting up a fight, but there were too many of the Volturi. The only spark of happiness that I could feel was the knowledge that Jacob had managed to flee with Renesmee. I just hoped that they were able to find Alice and Jasper in Rio de Janeiro and that they stayed safe. After all that I'd gone through for Renesmee, she just couldn't die. She couldn't! And if she didn't survive, Jacob would be _heartbroken._ I don't know what happened to a werewolf once the object of his imprinting dies, but whatever it was, it couldn't be good. I felt a twinge on my mental shield just then. Alec was sending out more mind-numbing waves, and Edward had just stepped outside the safety of my shield to combat Chelsea. All thoughts of Renesmee and Jacob slipped from my mind as I fought to extend my shield to cover Edward.

**Chapter 1: Surprise**

It's my thirteenth birthday, but I don't feel thirteen. I have always felt weird on my birthday. But I, Rachel Caitlyn Canterburry, have never been normal. I have always been the outcast. It might be because my parentage is a mystery since I was adopted when I was a newborn, or how I always seem older than my real age, or maybe even my strange eyes, which seem to change color. But whatever it is, I have always been different.

I don't have any friends at school. My best friend is my neighbor, Jacob. Despite our age difference (he is seventeen and I am now thirteen) we fit together like two puzzle pieces. It just feels… _right _whenever I am with him. I have known Jacob all of my life. In fact, he was the one who brought me to the Canterburrys.

Emma and John Canterburry are my adoptive parents. Their only biological child, Maddie, is my younger sister by three years. The Canterburrys have treated me like I was their own child. I have a large room in their Connecticut house and I go to school at the local middle school. I basically live the life of any regular teenage girl. Except that I seem different in that weird way. But on this August day, I felt content.

I was hanging out with Jacob. We were lying on the lawn in front of my house, watching the clouds. We didn't talk. That is one of the many reasons I loved Jacob. We could stay in absolute silence for however long and it would never feel awkward.

Jacob broke the silence.

"Look, Nessie, don't you think that cloud looks kinda like a tree?" Nessie is his special nickname for me. I don't know where it's from, or why he calls me that, but I like it.

"It does!" I exclaimed. "And that one looks like a car!"

"A house!"

"A dress!"

"The moon!"

"A wolf!"

Jacob was silent after that one.

I flipped onto my stomach and looked over at him. "Jake? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, Nessie. I'm just kinda tired." Jacob yawned.

"You wanna get some lunch? I can heat something up really quick," I asked him.

"Yeah, sure. Gimme a moment." Jake said. He still seemed out of it.

"Come _on!_" I said. I stood up, grabbed his hand, and heaved upwards. _That _seemed to wake him up.

"NESSIE!" he roared, but in his goofy, joking way. But I was off and running around my yard in the August sunshine. Jake ran after me. He caught me, as usual. He always did. But then he started to tickle my feet. And I am _extremely _ticklish.

"Jake!" I giggled. "Stop it!"

"Not until you say sorry, Nessie!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I squealed. He released me.

"What was that about lunch?"

**************************

Jacob skimmed through TV channels while I made lunch. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I hollered to Jacob. I dashed into the front hall and unlocked the front door. It swung open. Standing on the porch were two of the most beautiful people I had ever seen.

**************************

They both had golden eyes. The man was tall and muscular, with tousled bronze hair. The woman had dark, wavy hair and a beautiful smile.

"Hello, Rachel," the woman said in a musical voice. "My name is Bella. This is Edward. May we come in?"


	2. The truth

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

This was unreal. I had, of course, read the Twilight books. The whole series. And I knew that these people were Isabella and Edward Cullen, or at least impersonators. They definitely _looked_ like vampires. And sounded like them, too. But why would the two most famous vampires in the world, who I still don't think are real, suddenly turn up on my porch on the day of my thirteenth birthday? With a shock, I realized that they were still standing there. "Oh……. I'm sorry. Yeah, come in."

"Of course. Oh and Renes- I mean, Rachel, can you please tell your parents that Bella and Edward Cullen are here?" the man asked.

"Yeah, of course." I sprinted up the stairs and through the hallway to my parent's room. "Mom? Dad? This is going to sound weird, but…….. Well, two people that say they are Bella and Edward Cullen are downstairs to see you." I didn't believe it myself, and I didn't expect them to, either. They knew all about the Twilight books from the time when I was mildly obsessed with it. But instead of incredulity and disbelief, I saw anxiety and sadness on my foster parents' faces.

"So…….the time has come." John said.

"So soon!" exclaimed Emma. "Oh well. We have to go, I suppose. Rachel, is Jake here?"

"Yeah, he's downstairs." I was confused. Who were these people? Why were John and Emma sad? And what did Jake have to do with all of this?

**************************

We headed back down the stairs. Jacob, curious about the noise, had walked into the hall and was chatting with the strange woman like they were old friends or something. "Yeah. Mom? Dad? These are the people that I was talking about."

"Thank you so much for doing this for us! I cannot thank you enough! It is so nice to finally meet you after all of this time! Jacob has been telling us all about you for the past twelve and a half years. And Rachel! You have grown so much! I cannot even begin to tell you how much I have missed you! We have so much to tell you!" the woman babbled excitedly. Then she swept me into a hug. All doubts that they were vampires were swept from my mind. Bella was choking me!

"Bella, honey, you're choking her," Edward said.

"Ooops! Sorry!" Bella said.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. But it refused to clear. My thoughts were going a mile a minute. John and Emma _knew_ these people? And more importantly, _Jake _knew them?

"Come sit down. I would offer you something to eat, but…."

Emma trailed off.

"Well, I guess we should start to explain, since it will take so long. I should warn you, Rachel, you may not believe everything we tell you. But try to, because I promise you, everything I tell you today is true.

"As I told you, I am Edward and this is Bella. You have read the Twilight books. You think we are vampires but you can't believe it." I nodded, even though it obviously wasn't a question. He was reading my mind.

"You also have absolutely no idea of the identity of your biological parents."

Once again, it wasn't a question. And once again, I nodded anyway.

"Your theories are all correct. I am, indeed, a vampire. As is Bella. We are the very same Bella and Edward of the Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer is a friend of ours. She obtained special permission from the Volturi to write and publish the Saga, them knowing full well that the human public was too closed minded to believe any of it. But I assure you, we are all completely real.

"As you may have guessed, your friend Jake here is Jacob Black, a werewolf." They watched my reaction as all of the pieces clicked into place in my mind. That is, all but one.

"But—but……how do I come into all of this?"

"Ahhh…..well, you are aware that Bella and I have a child?"

"Yes…….." I still couldn't see how I fit in.

"Well, Stephenie had to tweak the story a bit at the end of the saga. In truth, we lost the battle to the Volturi. Jacob and Renesmee hid somewhere where the Volturi would never find them. They have stayed in hiding until the Volturi realized that Renesmee was not an immortal child. That has only happened recently, July to be exact. We now have permission to try and find Jacob and Renesmee."

"And you need my help to find them." I finished his sentence.

"No……." Bella spoke quietly. "Because we have already _found_ Renesmee."

"But—"

"Rachel," Bella said, "_You_ are Renesmee."


	3. Explanation

**Chapter 3: Explanation**

"What-- but-- when-- where-- _how?_" I sputtered. I couldn't even get a full sentence out.

"Jacob has been your guardian and protector these past thirteen years. He escaped with you when he saw that we were losing the battle to the Volturi. Originally he went to Rio de Janeiro, but Alice and Jasper had come back to Forks once they saw that the battle was over. So he headed to Connecticut, which has the lowest vampire population in the United States. He found a smart, kind family for you to live with until he got word that it was safe to return. He got updates from Leah and Seth when he was a wolf, and they read his thoughts so they knew how you were doing. They then relayed that information to us, and that's how we knew that you were fine. Leah and Seth told Jacob when the Volturi deemed it safe for you to be out again, and they also told him when we were coming. Jake has been packing for you secretly. That is, if you want to come live with us?" Bella ended her long speech.

My head couldn't take it all in. Vampires and werewolves were real? I was Renesmee Cullen? And Edward and Bella Cullen were asking me to _live _with them?

"I know. It's a lot to take in at once. And we are not asking you to decide whether to live with us right now. But we _are_ asking you if you would like to come meet the rest of the Cullens. We are currently staying at houses on Candlewood Lake. I know the rest of the family would like to see you again. We have heard all about you." Edward said.

My mouth was so dry that I could hardly speak. "Yeah, I'll go," I managed to squeak.

"It's okay. Don't be afraid of us. We don't bite!" Bella said. She flashed me a dazzling smile. Edward and Jake chuckled.

"Still the same old Bella, even if you are a bloodsucker." Jake said.

That triggered something in my mind.

"If I'm Renesmee—you imprinted on me!" I pointed at Jake. He looked sheepish, then defiant, and finally worried all in the space of a second.

"Yeah, but it's no biggie, right?" Jake couldn't keep a trace of fear out of his voice.

"No…but…you aren't thinking, like, you know, _romantic_ stuff about me?'

He laughed. "Heck, no. Right now…. I think of myself as your big brother. Just around to tease you and take care of you, and to be your best friend."

I looked at Edward. "He's telling the truth, Nessie."

"Good." I exhaled. I didn't realize that I had been holding my breath. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go meet the Cullens!"


	4. The Car Ride

**Chapter 4: Car Trip**

"So….this is the famous Volvo?" I asked Edward.

"Yes, that's it." Edward claimed with pride in his voice.

"Wow. Nice car!" In truth, I really didn't know or care about cars, so I couldn't tell if it was special or anything.

Edward opened the back door for me and I slid across the leather interior. Edward opened the passenger door for Bella, and then went around to the driver's side door.

"Do you have any more questions that you need answered?" Bella asked kindly while Edward turned on the ignition.

I had about a million, but the one that ended up on the tip of my tongue was, "Shouldn't I have aged a _lot_ by now?"

"As our other half human friend told us after the battle, after the first year that you are alive, your growth rate slows drastically, almost to the rate of a regular human. We all had been worried about that," Bella explained.

"And……If I'm Renesmee, don't I have the power to put pictures into people's minds?"

Bella laughed, a beautiful laugh that sounded like wind chimes. "Yes, dear, you do. Try it on me. I think that you'll find that it works."

"Okay………"

I thought of Jacob. I pictured his deep, russet colored skin, his black hair, his long legs and his kind face. As soon as I had a clear picture of him in my mind, I placed a hand on Bella's cheek. She jumped a little.

"Jacob," she said. "You were giving me a picture of Jacob."

"Yes!" I squealed in delight. "Wait….let me try with something else."

I thought of the cover of the Twilight book. The two long arms and the pale hands, which I had always assumed were Edward's, cupping the red apple on the black background. I placed my hand on Bella's cheek again.

"The cover of the Twilight book," she said with confidence.

"So it really does work!' I mused.

"You ever doubted your power?" Edward asked.

"Well, it is a lot to take in at once!" I said defensively.

"That's a good point!" Bella agreed.

"Hey! Whose side are you on, anyway?" Edward argued.

But Bella didn't have a chance to answer, because Edward kissed her right then. I turned away so that I didn't have to see my biological parents, who still looked like teenagers, making out.

Bella pulled away to say, "Edward! Keep your eyes on the road when you are driving!"

"Crap! I missed the exit." Edward skidded around, covering both lanes. I think I screamed. Thank God the freeway was deserted!

"Relax, Renesmee. I am a capable driver." Edward said.

Bella swatted his arm playfully. I didn't think the amount of force behind it was as playful as she made it look. "Sure, you are," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "And don't miss the exit this time."


	5. Meeting the Cullens

**Chapter 5: Meeting the Cullens**

We finally pulled up to the front of the Cullen's houses (there were four) on Candlewood Lake. They were hidden in the forest, on a very secluded part of the lake. There was a small beach below the houses, which sat on a gradual hill surrounded by trees. It was completely hidden from view from anyone that was passing by the front on the lake.

"We have four houses so that each couple can have their own. That's Rosalie and Emmett's house, Jasper and Alice's, Carlisle and Esme's, and mine and Bella's." Edward pointed to the houses in turn.

I was standing in the same place I had been when I slid out of the car. I was frozen in amazement.

The houses were beautiful. They were each unique and different, but still looked like they belonged together. The first house, to the far left, was deep red and gold. It had a very Oriental look due to the koi pond in front, the bonsai trees by the door and the Chinese window decorations.

The house to the right of the first was hot pink and black. The windows were shaped like funky diamonds and circles. The house's exterior was completely smooth and the roof was glass. The door was shaped like a square.

The third house was white, with rectangular windows and doors. There was a flower garden in front and a picket fence enclosing the house and yard. There was also a cobblestone path leading up to the door.

But the fourth was my favorite. The whole house was glass, so you could see inside. There was a grand sweeping staircase in the middle of the house. At the foot of the staircase, there was a living room. I could see a plasma screen TV and a large leather couch in the room. There was also a catwalk in front of a row of doors at the top of the staircase.

"Nessie?" Bella asked.

"Huh?" I said, snapping out of my trance. "Sorry…wait, you just used my nickname?"

"Yes. That's the nickname Jacob gave you when you were born."

"Oh yeah…..so that's why he calls me that. I guess it does sound kind of like Renesmee….."

"Bella? Renesmee? The family is waiting for you." Edward beckoned us to the white house. "This is Carlisle and Esme's house."

"Wait. Do you own these houses?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course we do. Connecticut is one of our favorite hunting grounds." Edward said.

"But …….they are so _expensive_!"

Bella laughed. "Renesmee, I thought you knew that we are rich!"

"But……not _that_ rich!"

"Bella. Renesmee." Edward said, with a touch of impatience in his voice.

"Yes, Edward. We're coming." Bella led the way to the stone path that lead to the white house.

***************************

The inside of the house was just as homey and comforting as the outside. There were striped couches and fat armchairs scattered around the living room, bathed in a rosy glow from the lamps sitting on the side tables. But the people who were sitting _on _the couches were the ones who caught my attention.

The Cullens looked almost just like they did in the movie, but it didn't do them justice. Rosalie was breathtakingly beautiful. The most beautiful person in the world was an understatement for Rosalie. She was radiant.

Jasper looked the most different. His gold hair matched his eyes, which were light amber. His hair was not as long and slightly wavy.

Emmett looked just like the Emmett of Twilight the movie. He was big and burly, with wide shoulders and dark hair. He was also impossibly handsome.

And then there was Alice. Alice had always been my favorite Twilight character. Her spunky personality, her ability to see the future and her love of shopping and fashion were a few of the reasons why. But here, seeing Alice Cullen in the flesh, was a completely overwhelming experience for me. I stood there, my mouth hanging open, for God knows how long.

"Hello, Renesmee." Esme said. I hadn't even realized that she and Carlisle were there, standing off to the side. They, too, looked just like they did in the movie.

"Uhhhhhh" was all that I could manage to say.

"Nessie?" Alice asked. "Is she all right?"

"I think she's just awestruck. She _has_ heard a lot about us. I _am _famous!" Emmett puffed out his chest.

"Hi!" I squeaked.

"Hello, Renesmee!" cooed Rosalie. I remembered that she had always wanted her own child, and now she loved to act like my mom.

"Hi, um…..should I call you Aunt Rosalie or just Rosalie?"

"You can call me Rosalie," the extraordinarily beautiful vampire said. "I am so excited to see you again! I missed you so much while you were living with that human family. I am so glad that you can come back!" She said human like it was a dirty word.

"Thanks" I said tentatively.

"Hey!" Emmett said. "What's up? You can call me Emmett or just Em, whatever works."

"Okay. Thanks, Emmett."

"I'm Alice. I'm soooooooo excited to see you! I can see that we will have _tons_ of fun together! I can't wait to give you your bir—_ooooooops_!"

I laughed. "It's nice to meet you too, Alice."

"Hello, Renesmee." Jasper said. "It's nice to see you again."

"Hi, Jasper," I said.

"You haven't forgotten about your grandparents have you?" Carlisle teased. "Just call me Carlisle."

"And just call me Esme, dear." Esme said.

"Hello, Carlisle! Hello, Esme!" I said to my grandparents.

"Well?" Alice asked. "Can we give her them yet?"

Carlisle chuckled. "Yes, Alice."

Alice clapped her hands. "We all got you birthday presents, Nessie!"

"Oh, you didn't have to!" I said, even though I was secretly pleased.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like, so I got you something I think you'll put to good use. If you don't, I'll have to help you!"

She gave me a small bag filled with tissue paper. I slowly pulled the tissue paper away so that I could see a small piece of paper. "One SHOPPING SPREE!" it said.

I gasped. "I LOVE SHOPPING!" I said.

A smile spread across Alice's pixie-like face. "SO DO I! You are the best half-human niece EVER!"

"When?" I asked excitedly.

"How about… right after you open your other presents?"

We both looked at each other for a second, and then broke into a squealing fit.

"Well, if you want to go on your trip soon, maybe you should hurry up and open your other presents! Mine is in the garage, I couldn't fit in inside" said Emmett.

"I'm not old enough to drive." I said automatically, remembering some of the other presents the Cullens had given in the book.

"I know _that_, silly!" Emmett said.

The rest of the Cullens laughed.

Emmett led the way out to the garage. There, sitting between Carlisle's Mercedes and Rosalie's BMW, was a new bike with a red ribbon tied onto one of the handlebars.

"I needed a new bike!" I exclaimed. "How did you know?"

Emmett tapped his head. "I have my sources."

"Jake" Alice whispered to me.

"Oh! Thanks" I whispered back.

"I heard that!" Emmett said.

"Well? Let's go inside so she can open the rest of her presents!" Rosalie said impatiently.

We headed inside. Rosalie pulled out a tiny box wrapped in gold paper.

"Don't cut your finger!" Emmett joked. Jasper shot him a hurt look. "Sorry, Jasper!"

I carefully slipped the paper back, heeding Emmett's warning, to see a small white box. I lifted the lid to reveal a fragile gold chain, nestled in cotton. I carefully lifted it out to see a diamond star hanging from the chain.

"Oh my God." I was speechless. Rosalie took the necklace from me and fastened carefully around my neck. I shuddered when her cold fingers brushed my skin.

I looked down at where the star rested against my pale skin. "Thank you," I whispered. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so, too." Rosalie said.

**************************

"Happy birthday, Renesmee." Jasper said. He handed me a small, flat rectangular package wrapped in silver paper.

I ripped off the wrapping to find a flat book. It said "Mozart Clarinet Pieces" on the cover.

"Let me guess…….Jacob told you that I play the clarinet?"

"Yes," Jasper said.

"Thanks! I'll learn something and play it for you!" I said.

"Renesmee, dear, this present is from both of us. Alice convinced us to get it. Use it wisely!' Esme said.

She handed me a small black card. I turned it over, confused. It said Visa on the front. I gaped at them.

"_A credit card?_" I gasped out. "You'd trust me enough?"

"Well, Bella and Rosalie are going with you and Alice to make sure you don't go crazy." Carlisle said.

"And that only leaves our present." Bella said. She took out an envelope. "Here."

I slid out two stiff pieces of paper covered in numbers.

"Plane tickets to Forks, for you and Jacob. We'd like you to stay with us next week, to see if you like it there." Edward said.

"Good thing Jake was packing for me!" I said. "I definitely want to go."

"Can we go shopping now?" Alice whined.

Carlisle sighed. "Yes, Alice."

Alice took my hand and ran to the garage.

"Bye, Nessie!" Emmett bellowed.

"Have fun!' Esme yelled.

Rosalie and Bella skidded into the front hall and we went into the garage. Bella and I slid into the backseat of Alice's Porsche while Rosalie opened the passenger door and Alice revved the engine. We sped out of the garage, in the direction of the mall.


	6. Shopping!

**Chapter 6: SHOPPING!!! =D **

We pulled into the parking lot in front of the giant mall. "Which store do we go to first?" I asked.

"It depends on what kind of clothes you want. Limited Too has cute shirts for your age, but it doesn't have a great selection of pants or skirts, and—WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!?!?!?" Alice shrieked.

"Uh……." I looked at myself, and realized that I was still wearing jean shorts and a baggy tee. I'd thrown sneakers on when Edward and Bella took me to their house. "Oh, sorry. I don't usually dress like this!"

"TO ABERCROMBIE!" Alice screamed.

**************************

I came out of Abercrombie and Fitch wearing what Alice deemed a suitable shopping outfit and two extra outfits as well. I now wore a short jean miniskirt with tan leggings and tan suede ankle boots to match. My shirt was an extremely form-fitting white t shirt that proclaimed ABERCROMBIE in bright pink across the front. In the bags there was a white v-neck pullover for winter, two pairs of skinny leg jeans, a tight grey long-sleeved t shirt and a green tee that also said Abercrombie on the front.

"Wow! Thanks!" I told Alice. "Where next?"

Alice thought for a minute, then something caught her eye. "OLD NAVY!"

*************************

When we exited Old Navy, I was now the proud owner of a black scoop-necked cap sleeve shirt with a hot pink undershirt, a hot pink knee-length sequined skirt, and black patent leather knee-high boots. I also had a black beret and hot pink dangle star earrings and bracelet. Alice said I should wear it to my next school dance. Rosalie, always supportive, said I looked totally hott when I was wearing it. Bella worried that it wasn't 'age-appropriate' but Alice told her to 'lighten up.' Alice said that Kohl's had a new line of clothes, designed by Avril Lavigne, in and she thought I'd like something from there. Then, I was getting a late lunch since Bella and Edward had interrupted my first attempt.

*************************

We threaded between clothes racks in Kohl's until we reached the junior's sections. Right away, we saw a sign with Avril Lavigne blaring on the front. We headed back to be met with racks and racks of clothes. Alice spun like a whirlwind grabbing clothes from the racks and walked back to us with an armload full of clothing. That's how it was in every store.

We worked our way to the dressing rooms, Alice stopping every ten seconds to grab something off of the racks. We finally got there and I claimed the largest dressing room. Rosalie, Bella and Alice waited outside for me as I tried on the first outfit, a black button down shirt with star shaped cutouts and a pink and black miniskirt with a studded belt. I walked out to let Alice, Bella and Rosalie approve it, and when they did I walked back into the dressing room to change into the next outfit.

*************************

When we got to the food court, I appraised the choices. I didn't have a favorite food. Nothing tasted good to me, ever. Even stuff like junk food and pizza was sickening to me. It was the same with drinks. I ended up getting the healthiest thing, an iceberg salad.

Once I was done, Alice and I dragged Rosalie and Bella towards the Gap store. Apparently, Alice loved the Gap almost as much as I did. And that's a LOT. The Gap attendant never knew what hit her.

We ran around the store, grabbing anything with a 'size 10' tag on it. (I was very petite.) We then ran back to the dressing rooms, where it took almost an hour to try everything on. We ended up buying most of it.

*************************

It was nighttime when we got back. I now owned 21 more shirts, 15 more skirts, 6 more pairs of jeans, 4 other pairs of pants more, 3 more pairs of shorts, 5 more sweaters, 3 more swimsuits, 19 more pairs of shoes and 18 more jewelry items. I also had a winter coat. There was a dazzling variety of names on the bags, including Hollister, Limited Too, Gap, Kohl's, Abercrombie, Old Navy, Areopostale and American Eagle. The bill came to $5,032.97. The price amazed me. I mean, that much money could buy a new computer! But Esme said that wasn't a lot, compared to Alice's other spending sprees.

*************************

As I rode back home in the backseat of the Volvo, I was still reeling from the shock of today. When I woke up that day, I expected a nice day, a couple of presents and some hangout time with Jake. I did _not_ expect to find out that vampires and werewolves are real, I have a vampire family, my best friend is a werewolf, and that I could go live with what was possibly one of the most famous literary families in the _world__**.**_

"Nessie? We're here," Edward said.

"Huh? Oh… okay. Thanks." I reached for the door handle, but Edward had already sped around to open my door. I yawned and slid out. "Okay, well…….I guess this is good night!"

"Sleep well, Nessie!" Bella said.

"I don't know…….I never do." I admitted.

"Really?" Edward asked. "Must be another side effect of a vampire parent. Carlisle will be interested."

"Well, think it over, Nessie…….." Bella said.

"I will. And I will finish packing with my new clothes."

Edward lugged all the shopping bags inside at once. I stared at him in amazement. "Vampire, remember?" he said.

"Oh. Yeah. Right." I said stupidly.

"I'll drop these in your room. Where is it?"

"Up the stairs and to the left. Watch out, it's kind of messy. Just dump everything on the floor."

I heard him walk up the steps, and then I heard my door creak open. "What the--" I heard Edward say. Then, "RENESMEE!!!"

"Yes, Edward?" I answered meekly.

"What. The. Hell."


	7. Who Am I?

**Chapter 7: Who am I? ******

"Renesmee. You will _not_ keep your room like this during your stay with us. In fact, I cannot see how you do not _suffocate_ in such a pigsty. _Clean. Your. Room._"

I looked around my room. Honestly, it wasn't _that_ bad! I mean the clothes were only ankle-high as compared to thigh-high a month ago. You could still see my unmade bed and my iDock alarm clock. My vanity had about six square inches of room so that I could do my homework, since my desk was heaped high with sixth-grade papers.

Edward made a disgusted noise, probably at my thoughts, and picked his way across the room. Too late, I saw where he was headed. "NO! NOT THE CLOSET!" I screamed. Too late.

Junk spilled out of the closet, knocking Edward down.

It was that bad.

*************************

Three hours later, after I was finally done cleaning my room, I stumbled downstairs to see that it was already 11:00. Edward and Bella had left fifteen minutes ago, after helping me clean my room. I'd have been in there for the rest of the summer if it wasn't for them and their vampire speed. I was amazed to find out that my carpet was lime green. I'd forgotten what color it was.

I stumbled downstairs to see Emma, John and Jake sitting on the couch. It was apparent that they had been talking. Probably about me, due to the fact that they stopped talking as soon as I entered the room.

"Hi, Nessie." Jake said. "You didn't open your present from me yet."

I searched his face, and saw an uneasy, almost pleading look in his eyes. Emma looked devastated and John looked angry.

"Okay!" I said. I plopped down on the couch. "Bring it on!"

Jacob grinned and tossed me a small box. I already knew what was inside. Well, not exactly. I knew it was the thirteenth charm for my bracelet. When I had come to my foster parents, all I had was Jake, a backpack full of legal papers and money, and a small bracelet. A single charm, a glass heart, had hung from it. Every year, Jake added a charm to my bracelet. I ram my fingers over the charms. When I was two, I got an alphabet block. At three, a princess crown. Four: a firework, for when I got lost at the Fourth of July celebration that year. Five: a microphone, for when I loved to sing. Six: a teddy bear, just because it was cute. Seven: a book. I loved to read when I was seven. Eight: a surfboard, for our family trip to Hawaii with Jake. Nine: a shooting star. A week before my birthday, Jacob and I had gone outside and watched the stars. I saw a shooting star. I made a wish. I never told Jacob, but the wish was that I could feel that happy forever.

Ten: a clarinet. I started to play when I was ten. Eleven: a shopping bag. I began to love shopping when I was eleven. Twelve: an overflowing beaker, for when I won a science competition—and a cash prize. And thirteen… I peeled back the wrapping and looked inside the white box. A miniature piece of wood stared out at me. A wolf.

I laughed. "A wolf?"

"To symbolize the realization of everything around you. Vampires were too hard to carve."

I looked up in surprise. "You made this?"

"Of course I did, Nessie!"

"Wow! It's beautiful!" I said. I walked over to Jacob and held out the charm, then stuck out my wrist. I watched as he clasped it between the star and the heart.

"Jacob?" I asked. "Where did the bracelet come from?"

"Oh……..it was Edward's birthday present to you for your first birthday. He also gave you that charm." He pointed to the heart.

"You know, it's one of my most prized possessions right now."

"What are your others?"

"My new credit card that the Cullens gave me!" I sang.

Emma gasped. "Rachel, don't use it without their permission!'

"Don't worry, I won't." Even I wouldn't be that rude!

"Oh yes. Speaking of the Cullens…….." John said icily. "Nessie, tell me truly: Do you want to live with vampires?"

"Yes. No. Oh, I don't know!" I threw up my hands exasperatedly.

"Nessie, you could always stay with us. There will always be a place for you here. I know Maddie will be devastated if you leave." Emma said.

"I know she will. That's a factor in my decision." I said. I thought of my blond-haired stepsister, who loved and admired me beyond words. I secretly admired her, too. She was always so beautiful and popular, even as a fourth grader.

"Nessie…….just think about it tonight, 'kay?" Jake asked. "You have the rest of the summer to decide, but don't forget that we're going to Forks next week."

"'Kay." I said quietly. I slowly headed up the stairs to my room. I went to my suitcase, which I wouldn't have ever found until today, when I cleaned my room. I began to unload my clothes from their respective bags, removing the tags as I went. As I packed, I mulled over the decision looming in front of me.

I loved my foster parents, but if I stayed, I would go back to my regular, boring human life. And I had always fantasized over my real parents. At night, when I couldn't sleep, I wondered who they were, what they did, what they looked like. I'd come up with countless sets of fantasy parents, ranging from rich movie stars to poor beggars who couldn't afford me. But nothing as wild as my real biological parents. For one, all of my fantasy parents were human.

But I couldn't decide. Should I live with my foster parents and live my regular, boring,_ safe_ life where my parents were not resisting the urge to bite me and suck my blood every minute? Or should I live with my elusive biological vampire parents, giving up my safe, predictable life for one infinitely more dangerous? I began to get ready for bed, and I thought everything over. I couldn't decide. I guess that I would just have to wait and see.


	8. Roots

**Hiya! Sorry I haven't been doing author's notes but I am just getting the hang of this fanfiction thing! Thank you so much to Aloumii who posted the FIRST EVER REVIEW for this story! You rock, Aloumii! Also, thank you to Iabella46 for posting the second review and samii1992 for putting me on favorite story! So without further ado, I present to you chapter 8 of After the Dawn: Roots!**

**Chapter 8: Roots **

"Bye, Rachel, honey! Have fun in Forks! Don't shop too much!" Emma yelled as I walked through the metal detector to my plane.

"Don't worry, Mom! I won't!" I yelled back. "Bye! I love you!"

I was going back to Forks with the Cullens and Jacob. I was so excited! Alice had to help me decide which outfits to wear in the end, but I was glad with my choices.

"Gate 17" Bella said in answer to Edward's unheard question. "This way."

I fell into step beside Emmett. I felt dwarfed by his utter hugeness. "Hi, Emmett."

"Hey, Loch Ness Monster." That was his new nickname for me. I guess he got a kick out of my other one. He ruffled my hair. "How's it going?"

"Great. You?"

"Same. You excited to be going to Forks?"

"Very."

"You'll love it there. Well actually, you'll love Port Angeles. Plenty of stores" he joked.

"I'm trying not to shop as much anymore, but I think I'm addicted."

"Great. Just what we need. Another shopaholic."

Was he mad at me?

"He's kidding, Nessie!" Edward yelled in response to my thought question.

"I don't mind. Actually, it's kinda funny seeing you two."

"We're here!" Bella yelled.

I decided that Emmett was officially the best uncle ever. Or at least the funniest.

*************************

I ended up between Jasper and Jake on the plane. Jake was by the window, with me next to him and Jasper on my other side. Alice was across the aisle with Rosalie and Emmett. Bella and Edward were behind me and Carlisle and Esme were across the aisle from them.

"Hi, Jasper." I said cautiously. These past days he had been very aloof. I knew it was for my own safety. Still, I felt as if he didn't like me or something.

"Hello, Renesmee." Jasper said. I waited for him to say something else, but when he didn't, I took my iPod out. I flipped to one of my favorite albums, Taylor Swift's Fearless, and turned on Love Story.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts……_

I closed my eyes and laid back on the seat. I felt the plane jolt beneath me as we took off.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

I think I fell asleep at one point, because next thing I knew, I felt Jacob's big hands shaking me. "Wake up, Nessie! We're here!"

I jolted awake. I was in Forks! Well, not technically Forks. We were in Seattle. But we were almost in Forks!

We filed off the plane and into the airport. Carlisle led the way to the luggage carousel, where I immediately spotted my lime green duffel. Edward and Jake both saw it too and went to pick it up. Edward, of course, got there first and brought me my duffel. "Thanks" I said.

"No problem" he replied.

Once everyone got their luggage, we went to the parking lot for cars staying there for more than 24 hours. Edward led Bella, Jake and me to his pride and joy, his Volvo.

"So…the famous Volvo?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's it." Edward said proudly.

"Cool." I got in the back. Jake got in with me. Bella and Edward got in front.

"Why don't Twilight fans swamp Forks looking for you?" I asked.

Bella laughed. "They do, but our house is too secluded for them to find. Almost everybody else moved to get some privacy, except for Mike and Jessica. They were married, but they're getting a divorce. But they love the publicity. Of course, not too many people come because they don't think we exist. We had to teach Mike and Jessica a lie to feed the tourists."

"Do Mike and Jessica know about…what you are?"

"Everyone in Forks that has seen us does." Edward said.

"Oh."

We drove the rest of the way in silence.

*************************

It took an hour to get to Forks, and another fifteen minutes to reach the Cullens' house, even with Edward's twice-the-speed-limit driving. We were the first ones there. Alice, Jasper and Esme went in Alice's Porsche. Nobody else could fit because of Alice's suitcases. Rose, Emmett and Carlisle went in Carlisle's Mercedes.

Bella was showing me her and Edward's room, where I could put my stuff, when the Mercedes and the Porsche pulled up.

"You can sleep in here when you're staying at our house. We still have the bed from when I was human. But you won't be sleeping here every night. Most nights you'll be staying in our cottage with us." Bella said. "We can just go down to the living room now. What time is it?" She glanced at the clock. "Oh. Ten already? Sorry, you must be tired."

"A little…….and kind of hungry.'

"Um…….we need to restock on human food, but…….how'd you like to go hunting in the morning?"

"Hunting? Oh yeah. I hunt."

"You can sleep in our cottage. We'll go hunting in the morning. Does that work?"

"Yeah."

We walked back down the stairs.

"Hey, Loch Ness Monster!" Emmett bellowed. "Good ride?"

"Yeah." I said.

"God, Emmett, stop yelling!" Rosalie said.

Emmett gave us a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I said.

"Guys? We are taking Renesmee out to the cottage tho sleep tonight." Bella said. "We're going hunting in the morning. Anyone want to come? Carlisle? Alice?"

"I'll go." Jasper cleared his throat. "No offence, Nessie, but I need to be as full as possible so that I'm less tempted. You are half human, after all."

"It's okay. I guess I can't help it, can I?"

"Okay. Well, say goodnight, Nessie. It's time to show you the cottage." Edward said.

*************************

"Nessie, just tell me if you can't keep up with us." Bella told me. Then she and Edward shot off into the darkness.

How could I ever keep up with them? Oh yeah. I mentally kicked myself. I'm half vampire! I can probably run super fast!

I'd never actually tried to run as fast as I could. I had always been able to run abnormally fast, but I knew that I always had energy left. If I'd ran as fast as I knew I could, I'd look like even more of a freak show.

But now I let go. I ran as fast as I possibly could. In a matter of seconds, I caught up to my parents.

"Race you!" I yelled to Bella and Edward. Then I turned back around and ran like the wind. It felt so _good_ to finally be able to let go and just _run._ I heard Bella on one side of me and Edward on the other. But soon I couldn't hear them any more. It was just me, racing through the silent woods of Forks, Washington.

I dug my heels into the ground and pulled up short. I had reached a clearing. And in the clearing was the cottage. It was a very pretty little house, and it seemed to fit the woods around it. But it struck me that I was the only one there.

"Hello?" I walked up to the cottage door and knocked. "Anybody home?"

Bella ran out of the woods, panting, closely followed by Edward.

"Nessie? How'd you get here so fast?" Bella asked.

"I honestly have no idea." I told her truthfully.

"I bet it's because of the human blood you still have. It gives you eternal newborn strength." Edward said.

"That would make sense…….wait, that means you're even stronger than Emmett!" Bella said.

"Whoa!" I laughed. "That's amazing!"

"Well, Nessie, this is our house." Edward said, gesturing proudly towards the cottage.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed. I could hear the truth in my words.

"Wait until you see the inside." Bella said. She opened the door and held it open for Edward and me. I walked inside.

The whole house was lit with cozy golden light. To my left was a hall with doors, probably to the bedrooms, and to my right was a living room.

"Wow." I whispered.

"This is your room, Nessie. Sorry if it's a little plain. It hasn't been used in over ten years." Bella explained as she led me down the hall to the left.

The room was a baby blue. It was small, nut not too small. In one corner stood a twin sized four-poster bed with a downy light blue comforter and a light blue canopy. There was also a light blue desk with a few framed pictures of the Cullens and me on it. By the desk stood an expensive-looking stereo system and a shelving unit loaded with all of my favorite CDs.

I stood there dumbstruck. "This is _my_ room?"

"Yes, silly. Who else's would it be?" Bella asked.

"It's so beautiful." I walked around the room slowly, trying to make sure my clogs didn't scratch the pale wood flooring.

"You should probably get some sleep now." Bella said gently.

I yawned. I'd forgotten how tired I was.

"Okay. Thank you so much!"

"For what?" Edward asked, surprised.

"For _everything_!" I cried, spreading my arms wide to indicate the beautiful room I was standing in.

Bella and Edward laughed together, creating a lovely harmony of sound.

'You're welcome. For everything." Bella's wind chime laugh rang out again. "Get some sleep. You'll need to be awake and alert for tomorrow. Oh, and the bathroom's next door. Goodnight, Renesmee!"

"Goodnight, Bella! Goodnight, Edward!"

"Goodnight, Nessie. Sleep well!" Edward called as he left the room.

I quickly changed into my pajamas and jumped into the bed. I sighed as I sank into the soft mattress. After only a few moments, I slipped into warm, enveloping unconsciousness.

**There ya go! Review please! Did you hate it? Did you love it? Could you care less? I love constructive criticism!**


	9. Life in Forks

**Happy Valentine's Day!!! Did you have a good day with your boyfriend/girlfriend/wife/husband/fiancée? My boyfriend took me out to dinner. I swear he is Edward in disguise! Except he eats food!**

**Chapter 9: Life in Forks**

"Renesmee?" I felt someone shaking me gently. I had just woken up from the most amazing dream. I was Renesmee Cullen...

"Nessie?" I yawned, stretched, and sat up. I opened my eyes and saw a baby blue bedroom flooded in light. So it _wasn't_ a dream…….

"Oh. Good morning, Bella." I said sleepily to my vampire mother.

"Good morning, Nessie. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"To go hunting."

"Oh. Give me fifteen minutes."

I quickly showered, dressed, yanked a brush through my hair and pulled it into an untidy ponytail. As an afterthought I brushed my teeth. I usually brushed _after _breakfast, but I wasn't sure if hunting even counted as breakfast and I wanted to be hygienic.

"Hi, Nessie." Edward said. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay. Well, we need to go back to the house. Jasper's waiting for us there." Bella said.

*************************

We raced at vampire speed back to the large glass house. I won again. Edward ran around to the front to hold the door open for Bella and me. I was met at the door by Alice, who greeted me with an enthusiastic, "Good morning, Nessie!"

"Jasper?" Edward said. Jasper appeared immediately.

"I'm ready to go." Jasper said.

"Good. This time, we'll only be in our backyard, for the sake of time." Edward said.

"Have fun!" Alice said. "Good luck! I foresee you'll do well, so don't worry!"

Jasper, Edward, Bella and I filed out of the house.

*************************

"Nessie, hunting isn't really too hard. There isn't actually a logical explanation of how to do it. It's pretty much instinct." Jasper tried to explain how to hunt to me as we ran. "Wait. Quiet."

"Do you hear something?" I asked.

"Shhh." Jasper quieted me. He stood completely still for a moment. Suddenly, he sprang out in the direction I'd heard footsteps in. I'd assumed it was Bella or Edward, but apparently it must've been an animal. I sprang after Jasper, imitating his moves. Jasper was kneeling by a lifeless doe lying on the ground. His head was to its neck.  
"Renesmee, _get away from him! Now!_" Edward yelled. I scrambled back towards where he had just jumped out of the woods.

Jasper pulled his head back from the animal, which was now completely drained. His eyes glinted. He looked around for a second, and then they locked on me. He bared his teeth and leaped at me.

"Nessie, stay right where you are!" Edward yelled as he jumped to meet Jasper in midair. They crashed to the ground with Edward on top of Jasper. Edward restrained Jasper until the bloodlust receded from his eyes.

"Sorry." Jasper muttered. "I still can't keep complete control and when I taste blood, I always want more."

"It's not your fault." I said.

"But let that be a warning, Nessie. Don't come near us if we're drinking. Edward isn't too bad. I'm pretty much immune to it, but still, watch out." Bella said as she jumped out of the woods. I noticed her eyes were pleasantly amber now instead of black.

"Wait." Edward held up a finger. He listened for a moment. "Nessie, there's something over there. Try to follow it. When you see it, instincts will take over."

I ran as quietly as I could in the direction he pointed me. There was a flash of brown. I don't know what happened next. One second, I was standing. The next, I was kneeling in front of a dead rabbit. And my throat was burning. I don't know how I started drinking, but I knew that the blood was the best thing I had ever tasted. It didn't have a taste exactly, but it was good. I fell back and sat down when the tiny body was sucked dry. I was suddenly aware that I was surrounded by three teenage vampires and they were avidly watching me.

"That was amazing for someone who hasn't hunted in over ten years!" Edward congratulated me. "The only other person I know of that was that good when they started was Bella!"

"That was so weird!" I said. "I don't even know what I did!"

"Instincts." Bella said. "Vampires are, well, _born_ with them if you know what I mean."

"Wait a sec, Bella." I held up a finger.

And I was off again.

*************************

The rest of my time in Forks passed in a blur. Shopping with Alice, hunting with all of the Cullens, and mainly just hanging out at the big house with my newfound parents, aunts, uncles and grandparents, not to mention my best friend, who happened to be a werewolf that imprinted on me.

I probably had more fun that week than I had in the rest of my life combined. But every time I tried to decide which path my life should take, my brain threw out a reason why I shouldn't do that. So by the last day of my time in Forks, I was still undecided.

**There! A little Valentine's Day present for all of you. I don't have school this week so I should be able to update a little quicker. I am also working on a new idea (it's AH/AU) but I won't post it until this is done. REVIEW! It's simple! Just press that little button down there! **


	10. Changed?

**Chapter 10: Changed?**

**Thank you, my wonderful readers, for all the reviews on my other story, Slipped Away! If you don't know, it's a very sad little songfic based off of Avril Lavigne's song Slipped Away. Warning: Very, very tragic. Go R & R!**

"Nessie? The family would like to tell you something." Esme called to me from the kitchen. I was sitting on the couch in the Cullens' living room. "We're in the dining room."

"Okay. Coming." I heaved myself off the couch. I chose not to wake up Jake, who was snoozing on the couch next to me. I then walked into the 'dining room,' which was technically a meeting room. All of the Cullens were seated around the large mahogany table in the center of the room. I sat down in the only empty seat, at the end of the table between Rosalie and Bella and opposite Carlisle.

"Renesmee." It was Edward who spoke. "We have one last offer to make you if you want to live with us. You see, it would be extremely hard for some of us, Jasper especially, to live with a half-human twenty-four seven. So, we have decided to present you with an additional option. If you live with us, Bella has agreed to change you into a vampire."

"Change? Change _me_?" I couldn't comprehend it. _Me,_ a vampire?

"You are already a fabulous hunter. And as we've seen with Bella, if you mentally prepare yourself the bloodlust isn't terrible." Alice told me.

"You would have heightened senses. You would be infinitely beautiful. You would be thirteen forever." Emmett added.

"What?" someone exploded. I swung my head around to see Jacob frozen in the doorway.

"No. How could you? You….you _bloodsuckers!_ Edward, you son of a bitch, you know I imprinted on her. But if she's a vampire, we obviously can't be together. And _you—_" he rounded on Bella, who shrank back. "I trusted you! I thought you knew how much I _loved _her. And yet here you go, behind my back, going along with this abominable plan. In fact, offering to change her yourself. How could you do this to me? To _her?_ How _could _you?" Jacob spun around angrily and crashed through the front door. I could hear a ripping sound, and I assumed Jacob was taking his wolf form. Then I heard footsteps running away from the house.

"I'm going after him" I sprinted out the doorway.

"Nessie, wait!" I heard somebody yell. But I was sprinting towards the only place I knew Jacob would be right now. La Push.

*************************

I didn't know the way to La Push, but my instincts (as Jasper called them) seemed to take over. My feet carried me through the forest and onto a sunny beach. I wasn't sure how far I'd run. About a hundred feet away, I saw a giant russet-colored ball curled on top of a large bleached log.

"Jake?" I called as I hurried forward. I stopped about ten feet away from the russet form.

"Please phase back. I don't like talking to you this way. I'll turn away. Tell me when you're…decent."

Jake nodded slightly and I spun around, covering my eyes. I heard a weird moaning sound an then an, "Okay, Nessie."

I turned around. Jacob was half-crouched behind a rock.

"Sorry." Jacob walked out from behind the rock and I saw that he had shorts on. He caught my quizzical look. "We keep extra clothes with us. We never know when we'll phase."

"It's okay."

"Nessie, do you want to be a vampire?" Jake blurted out.

"What? Oh, uh—no. No!"

"Really?" Jake seemed happier.

"Jake, I know you can't be with me if I'm a vampire. And when I'm old enough, believe me, I _will _fall in love with you. Anyway, I'm not ready to lose you just yet."

"But what about…aging? You won't live forever."

"Jake, I won't be the Cullen baby anymore, but I _will _stop aging at seventeen. Carlisle told me he learned that from Nahuel, the other half-vampire."

"Won't it be weird to be the same age as your father forever, though?"

"It will—but I don't need to be Bella and Edward's child. I can just be the next Cullen vampire—well, half-vampire."

"And when I stop phasing and start aging again?"

"It's simple—I'll start aging, too. I can do that, you know. Except I'll go back to my original growth rate. Really, really fast. I'll have lived the rest of my life within ten years."

"Nessie, when I die—I want you to change."

"Change?"

"Into a vampire. Become a true Cullen. Hey, maybe you'll have a love story like Bella's. Be happy. Live your life. Make Bella a grandmother, if a half-vampire can have babies. But don't die because of me."

"But if the stories are true—"

"They don't _have _to be true, Nessie."

I couldn't respond to that.

"Let's go back." Jacob said.

"Okay."

And with that, Jake ran behind the rock, phased, and the half vampire and the werewolf ran off into the sunset—well, gloomy rain of Forks, Washington.

**Whadidja think? You like? R & R and I will be a very, very, very happy person! And a happy writer = better stories! ;-D**

**--Jenny**


	11. Decision

**Chapter 12: Decision**

**OMC!!!!!!! Thank you so much for all of the fabulous reviews, alerts, favoriting, etc.!!!! I want to send a shout out to Zombies Run This Town, who reviewed ****TEN TIMES!!!!!!!!! ****Once every chapter!!!!!!!!!! I'm glad to hear that some people out there are enjoying my story! Also, sorry for not updating sooner. I would have updated two days ago, but there was some sort of glitch with the login. **

I said a tearful goodbye to the Cullens (well, tearful for me since vampires can't cry) and promised to call them once I'd made my decision. But before I left, I had to take care of one thing.

"Alice? Edward? Can I talk to you, please?"

"Sure." said Edward.

"We're coming" said Alice.

"Okay." I said as soon as we were alone in the kitchen. "I'll be quick. Alice, Edward, don't try to find out my decision beforehand. Alice, don't look for me in the future. Edward, don't read her mind. Or Leah and Seth's, for that matter. They'll probably know my decision from Jacob. I want my decision to be a surprise for all of you."

"We can do that." Edward said quickly.

"Good. Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"Nessie, if you don't live with us, you will still visit, right?" Alice asked frantically.

"Yes, Alice. I don't think I could bear to be away from you. You're my shopping soulmate."

"Thanks, Nessie." The tiny vampire threw her arms around me.

*************************

Two weeks later, I found myself lying on my front lawn with Jacob again.

"Nessie, we need to talk." Jacob said.

"I know we do." I responded absentmindedly.

Jacob sat up and leaned toward me. "You need to make a decision."

I had been holding off deciding with random excuses ever since we got back from Forks. "There's so much to think about!"

"Well, I just want to get my opinion out there. And I want to get a few things straight. First and foremost, this is your decision, Nessie. Don't let anyone influence you. Not even myself. Second, I will go wherever you choose to go. I can stay here and pretend to be human, or I can go back to Forks with you."

"I need you to help me decide. This is possibly the biggest decision I will make in my whole life. Okay. Reasons for living in Forks: I would be with my real family. I could be myself, always. I wouldn't have to live a lie…" I listed to Jacob every single reason that had ever gone through my head about why I should live in Forks. "And reasons to stay in Connecticut: I love my family here. It's safer. I know what my life will be like…." I counted the pros and cons for living in each place in my head, and the reasons came out even. "So, Jake. Help me decide."

We stayed outside until dusk, discussing my decision. Finally, I decided where I would live the rest of my eternal life.

*************************

When I went in, I told my parents that I had made my decision and that I wanted to call the Cullens and tell everyone at once. When I dialed the number, Rosalie picked up almost immediately.

"Hello?"

"Rosalie?"

"Nessie?"

"Rose, get everyone please. I've made my decision."

There was a moment of silence on the other end, and then a meek, "Okay."

When everyone was listening (both phones were on speaker) I said, "All right. My decision is…"

**OOOOH! Cliffy! Sorry, just HAD to do that! Sorry that the chapter's so short. I thought this would be a good place to leave off. The next chapter's about the same length, so I should have it up by tomorrow or maybe even today. I also wanted to say that I have already made my decision as to where Nessie lives and I am NOT CHANGING IT!!! Also, could someone pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease tell me how to get a beta? I think my chapters sound a little weird here and there! Thanks for putting up with the madness that is my story!**

**--Jenny Bella(that is my real name. I hate it. My nickname and preferred name is Sophie.)**


	12. Forever

**Chapter 12: Forever**

**Okay, as promised, Chapter 12 nice and early! I wanted to put you guys out of your misery!!! ******

"My decision is…….to live with the Cullens." **(obviously!)**

There was a silence on the other end of the line. Then, all of the Cullens started talking at once.

"Ohmygod I'm so happy…."

"I've been waiting for this ever since she and Jake ran…"

"Seth and Leah will be so happy to get their pack leader back..."

Emma, John and my sister Maddie were silent as well. Then, Maddie latched on to my waist. Tears were streaming down her face. "I'm going to miss you!"

I saw that Emma and John were silently crying, too. "I'm sorry. It's just that you have Maddie already and I don't want to hide who I really am. I'm sorry. I really am." I said helplessly.

"It's all right. We understand." Emma sobbed.

"I need to tell the Cullens something else." I picked up the phone. "Rose?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to be a vampire."

The line was silent.

"What?"

"I don't want to be a vampire."

"So you're living with us, but not becoming a vampire."

"If that's all right with Jasper."

"It's fine, Nessie!" I heard Jasper call.

"So. That's my decision."

"We'll be there tomorrow to help you pack!"

"Huh?" But Rose had already hung up.

*************************

I settled into life with the Cullens pretty well. Alice hosted a private session of _What Not to Wear _on my closet. Jasper taught me how to hunt better. Rosalie and Esme helped me redecorate my room. I went to the local middle school, and Edward and Carlisle helped me study for tests. Emmett continued to be, well…Emmett. He teased me to no end. And Bella was the perfect mother. She helped me with everything she could and she tried to take me out when it was cloudy. She was making up for all the time we lost, she said. We also discovered a lot of interesting information about half-vampires. My skin didn't _sparkle, _per se, it just kind of shined. I didn't lust after blood, it was just preferable over human food. My eyes changed from gray when I was full to brown when I was hungry. I was as fast and strong as a newborn. And my growth rate was the same as a human's. Jacob and I grew closer, if possible. Every break I had from school, I visited Emma and John. I saw little Maddie grow up and become a sassy teenager. And I grew closer and closer to all of my vampire family, Bella and Edward especially. I also helped Jasper control his bloodlust. Constantly being so close to a half-human helped his self control because of his immense love for me. All of the Cullens loved me tons. For some reason, everybody who met me loved me immediately. And I loved my life with the Cullens. Overall, my life was completely perfect.

**Awwwwwwww! This is the last chapter, but there **_**will **_**be an epilogue after this. It will be Nessie's fifteenth birthday so that you guys can see what her life will be like. I am not planning on writing a sequel, but if enough people want me to, I might write a story about Jake and Nessie's relationship. I am also planning a oneshot called Someone Watching Over Me. It's about all of the times Nessie thought she saw one of the Cullens watching her in disguise while she grew up. It's basically a group of flashbacks. So, thanks for sticking through this story with me and please review! I'd love for this story to have a happy ending in more ways than one! Oh and sorry it's so short, I thought it wrapped everything up nicely!!!**


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**I just wanted to do an epi because I think you should see how wonderful Renesmee's life now is. And, it has Jacob/Nessie fluff. What's a post-Breaking Dawn story without Jacob/Nessie fluff?**

"Happy fifteenth birthday, Nessie!"

"Geddoff, Alice." I grumbled sleepily.

"But don't you want to come to your party?" asked my extremely obnoxious aunt, who was still jumping on my bed. "I picked out your outfit!"

"Gimme fifteen minutes." I jumped out of bed, showered, yanked a brush through my curly bronze hair, pulled on the outfit Alice gave me without checking what it was, brushed my teeth and ran out the door. Alice was waiting on the couch.

"Bella and Edward are already at the house! Hurry up!" Alice sprang up and pulled me out the door after her. I managed to slow her down long enough to lock the door and then she tugged me into the trees.

We dashed hand in hand through the forest to the big house. As soon as I staggered through the door, all of the Cullens yelled, "Happy birthday!"

The whole house was covered in decorations in my favorite color, lime green. There was a heap of presents stacked next to the cream couch.

I whistled. "When did you have time to do all of this?"

"Vampires don't sleep!" Rosalie reminded me cheerfully.

"Would you like to open your presents now?" Jasper asked.

"Wait. First—" Esme carried a beautifully decorated cake out of the kitchen. "It's the third chance I've ever had to use that oven. You don't have to eat it," she added, seeing that I was looking at the cake with a mix of pleasure and wariness. "We'll take you hunting instead. But I can't exactly make a blood cake, can I?"

"True, you can't." I exclaimed. "But it's the thought that counts!"

"Okay, can she open her presents now?" Alice asked, bouncing on her toes.

"Geez, Alice! This is like déjà vu of Nessie's thirteenth birthday!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yes, Alice. You can give her yours first." Carlisle said.

I pretty much knew what she was going to give me. Last year was a coupon to a mani pedi place. She, Rosalie and I went there together for some 'aunt/niece time' as Rosalie called it.

But I still tore the tissue paper away in anticipation. At the bottom was a piece of paper saying 'One ALICE MAKEOVER!!!'

"Thanks, Alice!" I exclaimed even though it was more of a present for Alice than for me.

"No prob, Nessie!" Alice's eyes sparkled.

"I'll go next," said Rosalie. There was a pattern to her presents, too. She always got me jewelry. But it was very, very beautiful jewelry. Today she held out a small wrapped box. We didn't mind wrapping paper any more since all of the Cullens, even (and especially) Jasper would never hurt me.

I ripped off the paper and took the lid off the box to find a shining silver bracelet inlaid with topaz gems.

"Just like your eyes," I said, staring at it. I slid it onto my thin wrist and found it matched beautifully with my necklace and the silver earrings I had received last year.

"Me next!" cried Emmett. He really was still a kid at heart. "Now, Nessie, you need to wait a year before you use it. Esme made me promise."

"Okay." Emmett handed me a tiny pouch. I pulled on the drawstrings and held it upside down. Out fell……a key. A car key!

"A _car?_" My eyes sparkled.

"Follow me." Emmett led me to the vast garage. I pressed the unlock button on the key. At the end of the garage, hidden behind Emmett's hulking Jeep, I saw a car's lights flash. I ran to my car.

It was a lime green convertible Volkswagen beetle. My dream car!

"Oh my frickin' god Emmett!!!" I screamed. "I love you!"

"No driving until you're sixteen." Emmett reminded me. Then he whispered, "Unless supervised by a capable vampire uncle!"

I screamed again, out of joy.

When we walked back in, everyone began reminding me that I couldn't drive until I'm sixteen.

"My present ties into Emmett's," Carlisle said as he walked forward. He handed me a slip of paper. "I signed you up for a driver's ed course."

"OMG! Thanks!" I exclaimed.

Just then, the doorbell rang. I sprang to get it.

"Sorry I'm late." Jacob grinned.

"You're forgiven…….maybe." I teased.

"Must I drop to the ground and grovel?" Jacob asked, trying to do a bad impersonation of Edward.

"Yes, you must."

Jacob dropped to his knees. "Oh, my lady Renesmee, please forgive me for being late to your fifteenth birthday party. I did not mean to displease you. I simply had a hard time deciding on your present. Oh Renesmee, can you ever forgive me?" He even added a swoon at the end.

"Rise, Sir Jacob. You are forgiven."

Jacob picked me up bridal style and lumbered into the living room. "Jake, wait until you see my car!" I squealed.

Jacob stopped. "No driving until you're sixteen, Nessie!"

"Ugh. I know, I know!"

"Promise me you won't."

"I shot a helpless glance at Emmett. He shrugged.

"Fine. I promise."

"Good."

"Nessie, here's my present." Jasper said. I tore the wrapping away from the little box until I found…

"An iPhone?!?!?!?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God. I asked for a phone, not an iPhone!"

"Don't you like it?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"No. I don't."

Jasper's face fell.

"I LOVE IT!!!!!!"

Jasper smiled again.

"This is mine, dear." Esme grinned at me.

"Thanks." I took the bag she handed me. It was giant…and heavy. If I was human, I couldn't hold it.

I tore off the tissue paper and pulled out a huge box.

"Esme. You got me a PLASMA SCREEN TV?"

"I thought you'd like it in your room. You know, for the nights when you can't sleep."

"I won't have room to fit it in there!" I joked.

"You'll manage." Esme smiled.

"Here's my present, Nessie." Bella held out a small box.

I slipped back the wrapping. "A video camera! Thanks, Mom!" These days I could call Bella either Mom or Bella. She said she didn't mind either.

"You're welcome."

"And that leaves my present." Edward held out a flat box.

"Whoa! What is it with electronics this year?" I laughed after I saw what the box contained. "This is amazing!"

"I hope you can make room on your desk to fit a laptop."

"I should be able to."

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Jacob exclaimed. "Here's my present." He tossed me a small box. I lifted the lid and hunted for the small piece of metal. My fingers found a seashell-shaped charm.

"It represents La Push." Jacob explained. I lifted it out and watched as it caught the sunlight, sparkling like the Cullen's skin. Then I lifted my wrist and watched as Jacob fastened the charm next to the question mark charm from last year.

"Nessie? Do you want to go hang out at La Push for a little while?" Jake asked.

"Sure," I replied.

*************************

Five minutes later, we were sitting on the bleached white log on First Beach.

"So…good birthday?" Jake asked conversationally.

"Definitely."

We sat in silence for a little while.

"You know, I didn't give you all of your presents." Jake said.

"Really?"

"I've been working up the nerve to do this all day. So…here goes."

Jake put his hands on either side of my face and looked deeply into my eyes. He lowered his head ever so slightly and I rose to meet him. He hesitated a little, but then he went the extra millimeter. Our lips touched. He was hesitant, but kind and sweet. He pulled away after a second.

"I love you, Renesmee Cullen."

"I love you too, Jacob Black."

_**THE END**_

**The end. *sigh* It's been fantastic writing for all of you and I hope you enjoyed reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I just wanted to say two things about future stories: Keep a lookout for CinderBella, a fractured fairytale set in modern times by my BFFs Aloumii, fullmoon7777, and of course moi. And also I am working on a B/E story, which will be out in the next two weeks (hopefully.) Also, I am thinking about turning this into a trilogy. Go vote on my profile as to whether I should write more! WARNING: If I do, I know what will happen in the next story and it will be VERY, VERY SAD. SO WATCH OUT.**

**And once again thank you!**

**-- psychicpixie94**


End file.
